Unknown Changes
by Lizzie Sixx
Summary: Summary: Isabella Marie Storm-hold is a fifth year at Hogwarts. She is the daughter of the very insignifigent Henry and Lucinda Storm-hold. She meets Draco Malfoy for the first time. Rating might change.
1. Rudeness

Unknown changes

This is my first story so flames will be allowed.

Summary

Isabella Marie Storm-hold is a fifth year at Hogwarts. She is the daughter of the very insignificant Henry and Lydia Storm-hold. She meets for the first time by literally running into him on her way to get to Defense against the Dark Arts. Draco is very rude to her but she ignores it and walks away but can't seem to get him out of her mind. Set post half-blood prince and pre deathly hallows.

Chapter one

Rudeness

Ugh, why am I always late for D.A.D.A. Your probably wondering who this is. I'm Isabella Marie Strom-hold, a Slytherin. My parents were Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but I'm the odd one and have to be Slytherin. I don't mind it but it does have its problems. I'm a 'nobody' really. I like to stay unnoticed because well just because.

I just came back from a weekend trip with my father and now I am running late because I over slept. Ugh, damn alarm clock. Just then I walked into something or rather someone.

"Oh sorry " I said as I gathered my book that had spilled over the floor.

"Watch it you filthy mud blood Gryffindor." The person said. Said person had a masculine voice so I assumed it was a boy. I look up and saw a boy about four inches above my 5'4 with pale blonde hair and blue-gray eyes you could get lost in. I finished gathering my stuff and stood.

"For you information mister I am a _pure-blood Slytherin _if your too blind to look at my robe. I just don't like to draw attention to myself so I don't get involved. So there is no need for your rude, unnecessary, _wrong_, assumptions, no thank you." I said and walked off to D.A.D.A. When I got there I burst through the doors and sat down.

"I do not tolerate lateness. You know this Ms. Storm-hold. You have detention." said professor Snape.

"Yeah, yeah Severus just continue on with your lesson so I can go." I said in a bored and uninterested tone.

The class went slowly till that blonde boy came in with a scowl on his face

"Draco Malfoy, I do not tolerate lateness as I told miss Storm-hold. You, also, have detention and go sit next to her please. Maybe you'll learn a little more." Draco snorted.

"What am I going to learn from her." he said arrogantly.

"Quite a lot, she is my top student." Severus said.

"Severus what have we talked about." I said through clenched teeth. Fear flashed through his eyes as he realized what he did, but he quickly composed himself.

"My apologies, Bella." he said with only a hint of fear that only I could detect.

"I don't want your apologies, I'll speak with you after class." he just nodded. Then Hermione Granger raised her hand. Severus nodded to her.

"Professor Snape, I thought I was your top and what was that." she asked.

"I think Bella should answer that." Granger looked at me.

"well, obviously you are not and don't stick your nose in my business," I turned to Severus, "get on with the rest or your lesson Severus." I said stiffly.

"Just read pages 50 to 60 of your book for homework. Talk amongst your friends until it's time to go."

I opened my muggle book called _Raised by Wolves. _I was near the start of the action when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, and Potter standing above me.

"Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, and Potter, to what do I owe the displeasure of your visit." I said a bit annoyed.

"What are you reading?" Granger asked.

"Look I know ya'll didn't come over here to ask about my book and I already know why you're here so I'm gonna cut to the chase. As I told Granger don't stick your nose in my business." I said and went back to my book, ignoring them until they went away. Except for Draco who sits next to me.

When class was over I piled my book and waited for the rest of my peers to leave. Granger, Weasley, Potter and Malfoy were the last to leave.

When the door closed I said _Imperio _in my head using wand less non-verbal magic. I watched as his muscles locked.

"What have we talked about Severus?" I said each word precisely and icily. Fear was evident in his eyes.

"T-that I-I a-a-am not t-t-to s-sp-speak a-about your w-work and t-th-things t-t-that will g-give a-at-attention t-to y-you." He said.

"Correct and what did you do wrong?" I asked.

"I told Draco that you are my top student." he said slowly so he wouldn't stutter.

"Correct and what happened after you announced the homework."

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy were standing behind you."

"Yes and they were there to talk about what happened. Do **_not _**let it happened again Severus."

I said and walked off to Muggle Studies. All through that class I couldn't get that blonde boy out of my head; his grey-blue eyes, pale blond hair, and his nicely shaped body. Man what am I thinking? Didn't I just tell him off? Merlin what is wrong. I can't wait until lunch. I wonder why I haven't noticed him before.

Yeah it's short but I won't be able to update a lot right now but I promise every time I will try.

Xx twihart35


	2. We Meet Again

**RomFicGurl here, sorry for the months long wait, my beta, JillyBeanX-o-X, encouraged me to continue, so thank her.**

**I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SM. I do not own Harry Potter,, it belongs to J.K.R.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

After Muggle Studies I had Herbology, Transfiguration, than lunch in the Great Hall. I saw Draco n Herbology. At lunch, I just ate my lunch and went to my room and waited to go to Double Potions with Gryffindor. I wonder if I had this class with Draco again.

(**mind voice, **_Bella_)

**Merlin, Bella, get over him. You just met the guy.**

_I don't know if I can._

**Too bad.**

_But seriously, he's looks so … ugh … I can't explain it; I mean have you seen him?_

**Yes, yes I have.**

_Do you think I'm crazy?_

**Um, yeah, I mean, you can hear, me.**

_Oh, yeah_

**Bye.**

'_Calm down Bella, obsessing isn't going to help.'_

I thought to myself. I sat next to Vincent Crabbe, or just Crabbe. I always thought he rode the short bus, you know, that muggle saying for stupid people. I find it completely funny. His friend, Gregory Goyle too. This is the only time we interact. I don't want to lose anymore brain cells than needed.

Professor Slughorn came in, effectively breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Today we are going to try and make up our own potions. You will have to plan out the steps needed and that is what you are going to be doing today. I will pass out paper and you will start thinking up ideas and writing them down. I want this down by the end of the May. "He passed out the paper and I started to think. Maybe I could do a potion that would make some mad for no reason. Like a muggle roid-rage. I thought up some ingredients for it. I thought up; one dragon scale- ground, one tablespoon of hippogriff blood, two teaspoons of goblin blood, and one ounce of mermaid blood.

I wrote that down and waited patiently for the bell **(not actually sure if there is a bell) **to ring. Once I got fed up I picked my things up and walked out the door.

"Isabella, Isabella, come back here! Detention, Isabella!" Slughorn yelled after me. It was Monday so Ms. Trelawney was on detention duty. I was walking in the halls and I bumped into some one. I held my books tighter so they wouldn't fall. I looked up to see Draco.

"You know this isn't a good way to keep meeting." I said with a smirk.

"How come I've never seen you before?" He said, totally ignoring my statement.

"I purposely hide from those people who draw attention but just because people don't hear me, that doesn't mean I don't hear them. I know almost everything that goes on around here." I explained.

"What would you do if I told people about you?" He asked.

"What would you tell them?" I challenged, raising my right eyebrow.

"I know a girl; her name is Isabella Storm-hold. She is a pureblooded, Slytherin. She is intelligent, witty, beautiful, and sexy." He said, his voice getting huskier as his body was pressing on mine. Our eyes close as we lean forward, closer. I open my eyes to his still closed ones. I gave him an Eskimo kiss and smirked. He opened his eyes; accusation is clearly the dominant emotion in them.

"Silly boy, I just met you, we have to at least be on a second date first." I giggled.

"What would you say if I asked?" He asked.

"Well only one way to find out." I said.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, kind of sheepishly. _Hmm I'm not sure; I mean my parents won't be happy about this, nor my cousins and uncles. For some reason my family hates the Malfoys. I'm scared; I've heard rumors about him and Pansy Parkinson. Pug-faced girl, I'm not really sure I like her._ I thought about it some more and I had my answer. I took a deep breath.

"Draco…"

**Sorry for the cliffy. If I get at least three reviews I'll post on Christmas.**

**Xx RomFicGurl**


	3. Differences and Answers

**RomFicGurl here, here it is. I posted a soon as I could to a computer. Happy New Years Eve!**

**I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SM. I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.R.**

Chapter 3

_"Draco..."_

BPOV

"Draco, I think we should wait a while. I mean, I just met you. I've known about you just haven't gotten to know you so I think we should get to know each other better first, you know." I said and walked to Divination. As soon as I was about five meters from the doors the bell rang, ending the class before. I walked in and sat down as the other students left. I sat in my seat and waited for my other classmates to come.

!&#*&%^*&$*&%($^&#$%)*#&?^(?%#^&!%(!$$!#$***&%$#)?/^%#!)*&*#^)^)$#$%$%^%

Divination was ... different. I got kicked out because I was back-talking Ms. Trelawney. _'Sigh'_ I think I am involuntarily drawing attention to myself. Next I'll get attention for talking to Potter and get accused being in cohorts with a Gryffindor. _'Oh to bloody hell with it' _I thought as I walked to the picture to get into the Slytherin Common Room. I leaned next to it and waited for classes to end.

I waited almost a half hour before classes ended_. _About five minutes later more of the Slytherins came to picture. I saw Draco a few minutes later with the Parkinson girl. As they got closer I could see the blatant annoyance on his face. I think that she has gotten denser since the last talk we had.** A/N: I will explain later. Basically she is like second in command to almost everyone since Dumbledore is headmaster. **I interrupted her.

"Pansy, darling, have you already forgotten our last conversation." I said in a sweet voice. She stiffened then turned to face me had her head down, submissive enough for the public.

"I am sorry, miss, won't happen again." She said in a weak voice.

"Leave." I said and she hurried into the Common Room.

"What was tha-" He started to say but I interrupted.

"I accept." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I will go on a date with you." I said,

"Really, um what would you like to do? I was actually going to wait until you said you were ready." He said some-what sheepishly.

"Is a picnic at Hogsmeade okay with you? Say... Sunday." I suggested. He smiled.

"I like that, don't worry about anything just bring yourself. I'll have everything set. Be ready at maybe nine thirty." he said, walking off. Probably to do his guy business or something.

_'I am going on a date with Draco Malfoy. What have I gotten myself into? 'I_ walked off thinking about what exactly I have gotten myself into.

**Hey, see even though it's not Christmas (I wouldn't have anyway, I was sleeping till eleven then I was going to four different houses). I want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, and/or alerted me or my story. Sorry Jill, I just wanted to get this out. I was waiting forever to put this out.**

**Xx RomFicGurl**


	4. Setting Dates and New Spells

**Romficgurl here, here it is. Sorry for the long update but I had to finish my science project. Thanks JillybeanX-o-X for being an awesome beta.**

**AN: _I AM CHANGING THE SETTING OF THE STORY ONCE AGAIN. I KNOW THAT THIS IS THE SECOND TIME BUT IT WILL BE THE LAST. IT WILL BE MY OWN SETTING AND TIME BECAUSE I CAN'T REMEMBER THE MOVIES AND THEY ARE MAD LONG. ALSO THE CULLENS WILL BE COMING SOON._**

**I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SM. I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.R.**

Chapter 4

_'I am going on a date with Draco Malfoy. What have I gotten myself into? ' _...

**BPOV**

It was Saturday. Tomorrow was my date with Draco. I was sitting in the library when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"State your name and reason for the interruptance." I said as I kept reading. My dad owled me a new book he thought I would like and so far I was completely obsessed.

"Harry Potter. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out later?" he asked.

"When is later?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Can't, I'm busy."

"Monday?" _Persistent, aren't you?_

"Time and place?"

"Here, say an hour after classes?"

"Sure."

"Why not Sunday, sorry if I seem rude."

"I told you, I'm busy."

"With?" _Damn, he's getting on my nerves._

"Business." I said and put my book marks - yes multiple bookmarks - in my book and walked away. I soon found myself at the Slytherin Common Room picture. I said the password and several people were there. Millicent, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Draco and a few other Slytherins. I went unnoticed to all but Draco who turned his head to smile at me. I smirked and winked at him. I walked to my room; yes I have my own room.

I hate my room. It reminds me of the horrible things that were done to my mother. Well not so much the things that are in her but the person who was in this House so the colors are the same. What that person did was unforgivable. She was raped by the vilest wizard in the wizarding world. Yes, Lucinda Storm-hold was assaulted in the most vilest of ways by Lord Voldemort. And I am the product of that, but I don't care who my biological dad is. Henry is the only father to me. The more complicated thing about me is that I am a direct descendent of -

_TAP _

_TAP_

_TAP_

Someone knocking on my door interrupted my contemplation on my whole-life and before life crisis.

"What!" I growled out.

"I am sorry, miss. Draco has sent me to tell you that there are two Gryffindor girls outside the common room who want to speak with you." Pansy said from outside my door. I opened my door to find her bent down on one knee with her head down. I smiled. The reason why she submits to me is because I tested out a spell on her that I have not found a counter-spell to, or have I.

"Stand and leave." I said. She stood up and walked away. I walked back to the Common Room and winked at Draco. I walked out to see Granger and female Weasely.

"What?" I asked.

"Who do you think you are?" Ginny yelled.

"Well. I think about myself quite a lot but I happen to _know_ that I am Isabella Storm-hold."

"You think you, a_ Slytherin_, can just waltz up to a Gryffindor like Harry and ask him out and _not _be expected of wrong-doing?" Granger practically spit in my face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's what he told you? Well then Mr. Potter has left some things out, hmm, like the fact the he came up to _me _and, rudely, if I may, _asked me_ to hang out with him tomorrow and I rejected him because I'm busy then he suggested Monday. I said yes, seeming as he _willingly _wants to make friends with a Slytherin so I gave it a go. So you can take your '_ Oh since I'm in Dumbledore's house and he favors me so I won't get in trouble',_ "I said in a higher octave, "motives and your holier-than-thou attitude and go. Oh and just one more thing, try and insult me again and I can make you go to Hell and in just twenty-four hours. Heed my warning." and with that I walked back to Common Room and I saw a few people in my way. I said a spell, in my head, I made up that was an actual success.

"_miratis nunc" _I said in my head looking at them. They were all moved as if an invisible wall was pushing them away. It made a walk way about a foot and a half wide. It only holds for six seconds but that's enough. When I got back to my room to find a pleasant surprise on my bed. I smirked and shook my head.

"Oh, Draco." I sighed.

**Evil right, naw I don't think so. The spell is actually made up since I don't know actual spells. My brother told me that the spells were Latin and in my school they teach Latin. I write them how I learn. Questions will be answered in either a reply or I'll answer them in another update. Make sure you read the A/N at the top.**

**miratis nunc = you move now.**

**XxRomFicGurl**


	5. Date and Cullen Information

**Hey, sorry about the long update. I was failing Pre-Algebra and I was studying for the MCAS and a Mythology test for Latin Class. Then, FF was not working so I couldn't do anything about updating Thank you ZooperDooper for being an awesome beta and JillybeanX-o-X, sorry for not sending it to you. I sent you a request for DocXs, okay. And you guys and gals will get a surprise update on behalf of ZooperDooper's belated. **

**If I owned Twilight, Bella would not be with Edward, or Jacob. So now that that's established, it's implied that I don't own Twilight, so yeah. Enjoy people. **

Chapter 5

_"Oh, Draco." I sighed._

**BPOV**

On my bed was a cute, little, blue box. Inside was a pretty black ring with sparkles on it. I smiled. I put it on the dresser and got ready for bed.

I woke up at eight, wanting to be ready one time. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I picked my outfit next. It was a fairly sunny day, so I decided to wear a dress. It was a strap-less, lavender dress with lavender flats. Once I was ready I walked out into the Common Room and waited. I waited five minutes before Draco came out with a basket. He was dressed in khaki pants, dirty sneakers and a Polo shirt. I smiled when I saw him.

"Well, let's go then." He said, I got up and followed him down some stairs then we ended up at a wall.

"I over heard Potter using something called 'The Room of Requirements' here. I hope you don't mind not being outside, it's just that I heard about vampires coming today to help protect him. I don't know if they will be as nice as they said they are." He said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that during my late night conversations with Lu-lu." I said.

"Lu-lu?" Draco asked. I huffed. _I really hope he behaves after I tell him this_. I thought.

"Luna Lovegood. She doesn't sleep well and I... I just don't sleep at all , except on weekends, and we usually talk. She knows ... things ... a lot of things. Some- never mind, I shouldn't be telling you this." I sighed, I almost told him some of Lu-lu's biggest secrets. He opened his mouth, hesataited then finally asked his question.

"Bella, will you tell me why I hear sometimes that you are a death-eater, or a natural-born killer. It's like you're some sort of _persona non grata_. I, you don't have to tell me I was just curious." He said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"My dad's parents we're squibs, they lived in a village near London. Very rural, they weren't into the city life. Sometimes they would take my dad to a park to just, you know, walk, talk etc, etc. Then when he grew up and married my mom and etc, etc, my dad would take me too. They died when I was eleven. I was in the Attic reminiscing when I saw a box that said extra and magical. I looked inside and found a magical family tree book. In the first few pages I found the name Eryk Pandora - he had a one night stand, the rest is history - and a few spaces from my name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. It seems that he is my half-brother. So yeah, that would mean that my parents are really old. That's just my history. The people at school think I'm in some sort of romantic," I shudder, "relationship with him. That's just eww."

"Does he know, that your his half-sister?"

"Oh yeah. He been trying to get me to join him since he found out I'm descended from Eryk. I don't want to, nor will I ever. I won't join the light either though. I won't fight family. The rest of my family fight in the war. That's how all of us were raised."

"So you are just going to sit there and watch all the carnage be done? If the light wins, what would you do." He practically shouted. I was amused, Lu-lu handled this better than he is.

"We would have a proper burial for Tom and any other family member that manages to get caught in the war zone."

"And if the dark wins?" I sighed.

"We'll have no choice but to-," I laughed, "yeah, right. We would still be as we are. I am stronger than him, I am a direct descendant of Eryk Pandora. He's just powerful and evil. If I had been apart of the dark side, Harry would have been dead a looong time ago. I would be leading right now with Tom as my second in command." Draco was about to say something but I continued on.

"I would actually prefer, if so happens, Harry doesn't kill Tom in a brutal way. I care about him and he cares about me. I'm probably the only person he actually might like. If you fuck with him we, meaning me and the idiot, have a problem. Fuck with me and the idiot and Tom have a problem. So you see, if Harry even thinks about brutality against him and well, we have a problem. I tell you now as my witness, if he hurts Tom, I already have the gist of my plan. Severely hurt, no death but he will beg for it when I just get started. Family is family, Drake." I explained. He just sat there. I think I left him speechless. After a few minutes I got up and started singing this annoying song from this muggle show about a boy genius. I just changed the 'sitting' part.

"Singing and skipping, skipping and singing, singing and skipping, skipping and singing..." I did this for about four and a half minutes before he caved.

"Merlin, Bella, that song is a fucking blasphemy. If you wanted to annoy the hell out of me all you had to do was put me next to Weasle all day." He practically screamed.

"Eh, I was bored, so let's finish this date so you can process this information better." So we did. We told each other small things, like our favorite flower, - mine was a daisy- color, - his was orange, strange - and book. Mine was a muggle book: Coraline by Neil Grayman.

We walked out secretly. We literally were like two minutes from being caught by Harry Potter and his gang, plus two. Female Weasley and Lu-lu. They were all dressed casually. Describing them would be a waste of time.**(A/N: I'm just being really lazy.) **I raised and eye-brow at her when we greeted them.

"Hello, Harry, Weasley, Granger, Female Weasley, Lu-lu." I greeted. Draco said the same except instead of 'Lu-lu' he just said 'Lovegood'.

"Malfoy, Storm-hold." Weasley, Female Weasley and Granger said.

"Hello, Bella." Harry said and nodded to Draco.

"Draco." She nodded to him then jumped on me.

"BELLA," She yelled, "I have so much to tell you."

"Next time, Lu. I heard more about the vamps, we'll compare later." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and they left. Draco and I walked to the Slytherin Common Room. I snuck him up to my room. I pushed him on the bed and layed on top of him and waited.

"Does You-Know-Who really look like that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know, never bothered to ask."

"Do you know what he looked like before?"

"Of course." He stayed silent after that.

_**Later**_

**Third Person.**

"What's you find out, Lu?" Bella asked Luna when Draco left. They were talking outside, right next to the Quidditch field.

"There are seven of them. Three girls, four boys. Carlisle Cullen is mated to Esme Platt Cullen. Emmett McCarthy Cullen is mated to Rosalie Lillian Hale. Jasper Whitlock Hale is mated to Alice Brandon Cullen. No one is mated with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Hale isn't Jasper's name, it's something he takes on for appearances. They are what you call vegetarian vampires. They only drink the blood of animals. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, though I'm not sure how it works and Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions." Luna said.

"Dang, Lu. How did you find all this in such a short time?" Bella asked.

"People underestimate me Bells. They don't know what I'm capable of. I'm able to sneak in on private conversations with Dumbledore." Luna answered. Bella shook her head. Such evilness in such a little body.

"Oh, yeah. They're coming tomorrow." Luna said surprisingly.

"What?"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffie. Three reviewers, at least please. Okay I think this is longer than most of my other chapters. Tell me if so or not. I'm putting a poll on which two Cullens should Bella and Luna be friends with. Review, Review, Review!**

**Lizzie Ried**


	6. Cullens Come

**Hey, sorry about the long update. I'm a loser. If I owned Twilight, Bella would not be with Edward, or Jacob. So now that that's established, it's implied that I don't own Twilight, so yeah. Enjoy people. And excuse my language. Results at the bottom.**

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"What!" I screamed. I, then, out onto the actual Quidditch field and paced.

_'Oooh my goodness. This cannot be happening. This is going to ruin it. This going to ruin every single fucking plan. Every one. Ruin them like a dog fucking a cat would ruin the balance of fucking life.' _I screamed and walked back and I looked at Lu.

"This is going to ruin it. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have fixed things quicker, or was this something you found out while I was with Draco?" I asked. I was extremely pissed as hell, not at Luna but at how things might turn out. Lu put her down.

"Um, I my people told me, um." She said in an innocent voice. She said the last part fast so I couldn't understand her. Too bad for her that she usually speaks like that so I know what she said and, now, I was angry at her. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I looked at her so calmly that it could be classified as scary.

"Luna Lovegood, it would be very good for you to leave, like now." I said calmly. She scampered away like a mouse caught doing something naughty. I paced. I ran to my room and got my muggle IPod. I am so glad muggles mad these things. I usually always have it on me but I thought wouldn't need it. It has mostly rock songs of all kinds. I put the ear buds in and but it to my calm down rock music. The first song that came on was "_Knives and Pens" _by Black Veil Brides.

( Regular **Scream )**

"Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
**but stay right here we can change our plight.**  
**We're storming through this despite what's right.**

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Whoa...  
With knives and pens we made our plight..."

I love that song. That lead singer is really hot, too. The next song was _"Scream Aim Fire" _by Bullet For My Valentine.

_Then "Heights" _by Eyes Set To Kill.

( Regular **Scream )**

**"Look through my eyes**  
**I have arrived (and now I'm on the rise)**  
**Watch the tables (watch the tables as they turn)**  
**This is a lesson**

I know you'll never learn**(learn)**  
I know you'll never learn **(I know you'll never learn)****  
**That'll overcome  
There's something running through my blood, takes hold of me  
it's taking me to heights you'll never see  
yeah I'm your wildest dream  
there's something disturbing your sleep  
well now you'll see  
Nothing's ever what it seems to be, now I'm all that you bleed"

_Then "Evil Angel" _by Breaking Benjamin and _"Darling" _by Eyes Set To Kill.

There was a knock on the door. I paused my IPod and opened the door. I looked to see Harry.

"Uh, hey, Bella. Look I can't make it tomorrow. Dumbledore has me meeting some new protectors." he said. I nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you later." I said and shut the door in his face. I can't stand it when people disturb my music calming time. I lay back down on my bed and listened to the next song which happened to be _"Goin' Down" _by Three Days Grace.

After that song I was done so I walked toward the Great Hall. I saw Luna at the RavenClaw table. I smiled and walked to the Slytherin table, near the end. I waited for Dumbledore to make an announcement. He stood and called the others to attention.

"Quiet. We have some guests who will be joining you. Now they are a little early. They weren't supposed to be coming until tomorrow so please give a warm welcome to the Cullen Family." When he said that I immediately looked over to Luna, she knew I wanted to know if she knew about this. She shook her head, no. I gaped and then I saw them.

They came in one by one, single file. A tall, pale, blonde was first, and then a beautiful, caramel hair colored, woman next. Then came bear like man with short, dark brown, curly hair, behind him was a tall, leggy blonde. She looked a bit... bitchy. Then came a tall, male blonde with curly blonde hair that was ear length, he was toned but not overly so like the man that came before him. He looked a bit constipated. Then a small girl, about four eleven, she had what muggles would call a 'Pixie Cut'. She looked a bit over preppy and she bounced rather than walked. Then after her came this boy with bronze hair. He looked a bit, okay a lot, broody. He seemed to have the 'woe-is-me' thing going on.

Dumbledore then introduced them. The first blonde male was named Carlisle Cullen. The caramel haired lady was Esme Platt Cullen. The bear-like man was Emmett McCarthy Cullen. The beautiful female blonde was Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen. The second male blonde was Jasper Whitlock and the small girl was Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen. The broody guy was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Carlisle and Esme are mates, as are Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. Edward was the lone wolf. Heh, no wonder he was so broody.

"They are going to be sorted into houses. So don't complain." Ms McGonagall said. When that was over, all of the Cullens, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, were sorted. Emmett in Gryffindor. Rosalie in Slytherin. Jasper in Slytherin. Mary Alice in Ravenclaw. Edward in Hufflepuff. Rosalie and Jasper came over to sit at the end of the table, near me, and the others sat at their table. I went up to Rosalie and Jasper and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Storm-Hold but you can call me Bella. Since we're in the same house I thought I would say 'hi'" I said and held my hand out. They just stared at it.

"It's a hand. When people do this they usually mean for people to shake them." I said, a little offended that they would just ignore me like that. They each shook my hand. Their hands were ice cold.

"Bella, do you think you can show us they ways of the Slytherins?" Jasper asked. I nodded and sat by them. I sat down as the food appeared. I ate then I sat back. I looked over to Luna and I saw that she was talking to Mary Alice. I stared at her until she looked at me. I waited less than a minute. I pointed to my head, asking if Mary Alice was in the 'club' she shook her head, no then raised an eyebrow, asking if Jasper and Rosalie were and did the morning stretch, a sign that they were getting there. After dinner, all of us students left, including the Cullens. I made sure that Jasper and Rosalie were following me. I led them to the basement door. I said the password, which was _Clare_, Clearly in Latin. We walked in and I left them to go to me dorm but the stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rosalie asked. I turned.

"My dorm." I said as if was stupidly obvious.

"What about us?" she asked.

"What about you, ya'll don't sleep." I said and walked away. I got ready to go to sleep and looked in the mirror. I brushed me hair really quick then went to bed, dreaming of a certain pale blonde Slytherin.

* * *

**So, how was that? BTW here are the results. I know that Jasper and Emmett won but a lot of people wanted Rose and Jasper also, so I am doing the third option. Bella will meet Emmett officially next chapter. And by the way, I am just going along with any idea that pops into my head at the time, that's the main reason why I'm always late. And no Cliffy, yay!**

**Rose and Jasper-5**

**Jasper and Emmett-8**

**Jasper, Emmett and Rose-2**

**Emmett and Rose-1**

**Emmett and Alice-1**

**_RECOMMENDATIONS_**

**_Dream a Little Dream of Me - Jasper and Bella – Rating M_****  
****Bella wants to find her true love. So a witch puts her in the movie Titanic. Bella is supposed to be Rose and her true love is supposed to be Jack. She thought it was going to be Edward. Imagine her surprise when it's Jasper instead. Set during Eclipse.**

**_Born From The Ashes - Bella/OC – Rating T_****  
****Bella is a lonely vampire with an amazing power. What will happen when she meets the Cullens in Forks, Washington. ******

**_Rebirth of the Phoenix - Bella/OC – Rating T_****  
****When one dies, another will rise from the ashes. I was born with special abilities that would help me fight things that go bump in the night. But what the hell do I do when the big bad starts hunting me down? Unknown parings.**

**They are all by ZooperDooper my wonderful Beta. **


	7. Dream and Emmett

**Hey, read the AN at the bottom. Yeah, short.**

_"_

_"What about you, ya'll don't sleep." I said and walked away. I got ready to go to sleep and looked in the mirror. I brushed me hair really quick then went to bed, dreaming of a certain pale blonde Slytherin._

Bella POV

When I awoke, I awoke to darkness and silence, not the loudness of the alarm and bright sun. I looked at the clock and it read 3:34 am. I turn on my bedside lamp and sat up. I had a dream or some sort of premonition. It was so real...

_I was standing in a field of wild flowers with Tom in his snake appearance. He looked even paler than normal. He was lying on his back, looking up with a glazed look in his eyes._

_"Bella, my dear. Please come here." He said in a raspy voice, raspier than normal. I ran over to him._

_"Oh, Tom. I'm sorry. I don't want this to happen." I whispered as I hugged him. He looked into my eyes._

_"Do it." he says. I pull out my wand and pointed it at him._

That's when I woke up. I was worried. I laid back on my pillow and tried to fall asleep. I was about to kill him. I can't believe it. I get up and go to my bathroom and wash cold water over my face. I looked up into the mirror. I went back into my room to sleep.

When I awoke again it was six, I got up, did my bathroom business, got dressed in my school clothes and walked to the Great Hall. There were a lot of people here today. I sat at the end of the Slytherin table again.

When the vampires came in, everyone knew. They make the hairs on the back of people's necks stand by their presence alone. There are a minority of people who are calmer than the eye of a storm. I felt three vampires come towards me. It was probably Jasper and Rosalie and one of their mates. They stopped behind me, waiting quietly.

"Yes?" I ask.

"This is my mate, Emmett. He was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Then he'll have to prove that he is worthy to sit with Slytherins. In all of Slytherin history, only three Gryffindors were worthy. We'll have a little chat later." I said and began eating a muffin.

X-X-X

I was waiting by the Slytherin common room entrance at the end of fourth period with my eyes closed. This is where I told Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett to meet me when they caught me in-between Muggle Studies and Herbology.

I felt them several meters away so I opened my eyes.

"Follow." I ordered, and began to walk toward a secret picture people thought didn't lead anywhere.

"_Elric_." I said. It disappeared into a door. I motioned for them to follow and walked in. I lit up my wand and walked to a little table with only one chair which I, of course, sat on.

"Let's get started, first things first, begin with telling me your stories. I like to know my friends really well, and if I know you're telling the truth, I'll tell you mine." I looked at Rosalie.

"Let's start with you."

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's been forever since I last updated but I've had a serious case of writer's block, plus I'm starting three new stories but I am refusing to post them. I have a poll on my profile on which story to post next.**

**My updates are going to be very choppy from now on, I won't give you a definite date on when I might update now. Sorry guys, until next time.**

**XxLizzie Sixx and review.**


	8. Stories and Outside Dumbledore's Office

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. Here is is and review please. Those are the things that make me want towrite so much.**

_I looked at Rosalie. "Let's start with you."_

**Bella POV**

Rosalie looked shocked then shook her head furiously.

"No, I barely know you. How do I know you're not just making me tell so you can get some dirt in me?" She protested.

"But you want to, and I have no reason to get dirt on you. Start talking."

"No."

"We can go about this the easy way or the hard way. I have no aversion to either."

"Hard."

"Okay, now wait a minute, Bella you seem like an interesting girl but you can't just go around vampires asking them for their stories like that." Emmett said.

"What's your story, Emmett?"

"I got mauled by a bear and Rose saved me." He said. I looked over to Jasper. I had forgotten he was here for a few seconds.

"What about you, Jasper?"

"I don't think I should tell you." he said. I sighed and looked at Rosalie and Jasper.

"Look, I don't want all the gory details, just summarize it or something. No need for such an emotional atmosphere. Start by saying a little about before you were changed then how you were changed. I don't want a vampire life story; we'll save those for later."

"I was in the Confederate army during the Civil War. I was helping these three women thinking that they might have gotten lost and went to help them. They had a conversation about me and then the one named Maria bit me and I was in the Southern Vampire Wars. Where leaders of a certain group fight to obtain power and land for blood. I was known as the 'God of War' or Major. I'm an empath, I can sense and occasionally change emotions, project or strengthen them." Jasper explained. I nodded and looked over at Rosalie.

"I was part of a rich family and engaged to what I thought was a good man. One night I was walking from my friends house and he and his friends were drinking beer, heavily. They raped and left me there, then Carlisle found me and turned me when we got to his house." She said, her voice was wavering slightly.

"Great, now I'll tell you my entire story in detail. I was born to some very old, old parents. Probably your ages, give or take a few decades. I was treated as some kind of equal to them since I was able to make my own conscious decisions. Before Hogwarts we lived as muggles though I was still in the world of magic. When I was eleven, I had gotten a letter to attend Hogwarts. When I told mum and dad they were very proud of me. It was when we were filing in to get sorted that I started to panic. My parents had gone to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor; I was worried that I might not get into a house that they might not want me in. When I got into Slytherin I was surprised and a bit happy.

When my parents found out they were very surprised, they still spend a lot of time on and with me but it's like there is some underlying anxiousness. Like they were scared of me because they think that Slytherin is for people who are evil when really it's for the cunning, leaders and resourceful people. Just because a few bad people were from there they think all people who are sorted there will become evil. It's like that to this day. So that's my story, you'll share yours with me in detail, in time. Now we must go, the bell signaling that fifth period is ending will ring soon." I said._ Damn, do I know how to talk or what?_ I thought and walked back to the entrance, made sure no one was looking and left, signaling the vampires to follow.

"We've really been here for a whole period?" Emmett said.

"Yes, because certain vampires wanted to be animals?" I replied. Jasper and Rosalie got a confused look.

"The expression 'stubborn as a mule', a mule is an animal. Getting it now?" I said in a voice most would use to a child. They nodded as if they knew the meaning of it. I walked to Dumbledore's office and waited for the bell to ring, there was somethings I needed to discuss with him.


	9. Dumbledore's Office and A Dream

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update. Here it is and review please. Those are the things that make me want to write so much. Also, since a lot of things Harry Potter based on Latin, I'm incorporating some of my knowledge of Latin into it. **

_I walked to Dumbledore's office and waited for the bell to ring, there was somethings I needed to discuss with him._

**Bella POV**

When the bell rang, I knocked on his door assumeing, he was there. The door opened and he was sitting, writing something at his desk. He looked up and smiled. I smiled and back, not liking what I might have to do.

"Hello, Isabella, how may I help you?"

"Well, Dumbledore, I had a dream and I'm not sure what to make of it. It was Voldemort and I, in a meadow, he looked like he did when he was going to school here, only in his robes. We talked and then, I killed him. Sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes, my dreams tell the future. I - would you mind telling me The Prophecy. I've only heard the ending, I want to know the rest." I finished in a firm voice. He frowned.

"I am sorry, but I cannot. The prophecy is need-to-know only." He said. He went back to writing. I sighed, _'I thought that I would have to do this...' _I pulled out my wand and walked up to him. I pointed it at him. He looked up.

"Isabella wha-" He started but I cut him off.

"_Imperio._" I said and a rainbow-ish smoke cloud appeared from my want toward Dumbledore.

"Tell me the Prophecy of Harry Potter." I said I said, lowering my wand.

"_The Dark Lord's destroyer approaches... _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, _

_Born as the seventh month dies... _

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

_but there will be another the Dark Lord knows not... _

_and ye must die at the hand of the one for they can live while the other survives..._" He said. I pointed my wand at him again.

"_Obliviate._" I said and walked out, going over the Prophecy.

* * *

I was laying in bed, still going over the Prophecy. At first thought I was sure it was about Harry, but thinking how my mother knows Latin from the muggle world, the actual seventh month is September, my birthday month, and I was born on the 30th, the last day, late at night. Maybe, the Prophecy is about both Harry and I. I haven't heard of any suspistion about another, only that Harry was _the _Chosen _One_, being in singular. Maybe, Dumbledore refrased is and told Harry a different prophecy. He always favored Harry, a bit more than a usual Professfor would. If Dumbledore did change up the Prophecy to Harry, then there would have to be a very important reason why. Before I could think more on the subject, there was a knock on my door.

I scrunched my face in confusion, _' who would be coming to my room past curfew' _I thought as I got up and opened the door to see Jasper and Rosalie standing there.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"We need you to come with us." Jasper said. My head dropped a little.

"No." I said and made to close the door but Rosalie stopped it with her hand.

"Dumbledore wants you, immediatly." She said. I sighed and looked down at myself. I was wearing my dark blue cotton robe over shorts and a shirt. I out on some slippers, grabbed my wand and walked out of my room. I closed the door behind me.

"_Lumos_" I said and I walked the way to Dumbledore's office with Jasper and Rosalie behind me with unreadable expressions. When we got to the door Jasper knocked annd Dumbledore personaly opened the door. He looked at me with an odd expression. He welcomed us in and motioned for me to sit down, Rosalie and Jasper stayed by the door.

"It has come to my attention that, you used an Unforgivable Curse. May I ask, on whom did you use it on?" he asked, I was surprised but I didn't show it on my face. He continued on.

"The Ministry has contacted me, seeing as you still have the Trace on your wand, so don't deny you using it. Just tell me who you used it on." He said.

"What would be my punishment if I tell you who I used it on?" I asked.

"Well, t depends on who you used it on. If it were a student, it would be a month's detention. A Professor or a magical creature used here, in school suspension. If it were I, expulsion, for we can't have people who are willing to use Unforgivable Curses on the Headmaster attending school here. Hmm." when he said that, I knew that he suspected that I used it on him. But he only had suspisions, so I lied.

"I used it on Draco Malfoy and then used _Obliviate _to make him forget about me ever using it on him." I said confidently.

"Then shall I get Jasper to go get him?" He asked.

"Why can't this wait until tomorrow, when people are actually awake." He stood there for a while then agreed. I was walked back to my dorm by the vampires. I went in to my room and fell asleep.

_I was standing in a field of wild flowers with Tom in his snake appearance. He looked even paler than normal. He was lying on his back, looking up with a glazed look in his eyes._

_"Bella, my dear. Please come here." He said in a raspy voice, raspier than normal. I ran over to him._

_"Oh, Tom. I'm sorry. I don't want this to happen." I whispered as I hugged him. He looked into my eyes._

_"Do it." he says. I pull out my wand and pointed it at him._

**Done, questions, suggestions and what not. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Lizzie Sixx**


	10. Date Plans and Trickery

**Hey guys, here it is and review please. Those are the things that make me want to write so much. Also, since a lot of things Harry Potter based on Latin, I'm incorporating some of my knowledge of Latin into it. I don't own HP or T**

_"Do it." he says. I pull out my wand and pointed it at him. _

Bella POV

I woke with a start. I had that dream again. I looked at my clock and it was just time to get up. I ran to the bathroom and did my bathroom things and I got dressed and I went to find Draco.

When I found him, he was just walking out of the boy's dorm door.

"Draco, come here!" I yelled. He looked over to me and came over.

"Hey, Bella I was just looking for you, I was wondering if we-" I cut him off.

"Come, I need to speak with you." I said and took his hand and led him to a closet.

"_Muffliato,_" I said so that no one could over hear us, "listen, if you get called to Dumbledore's office today, they might ask you some questions. I used an Unforgivable yesterday and I said I used it on you and then used _obliviate_ but I didn't but I'm not going to tell you who, in case they try to go into your mind. Now what were you wondering about before?" I finished, smiling.

"Um, oh yeah, I was wondering if we could go on another date, I'm planning on visiting my father in the weekend and I wanted to ask if you would come with me?" He asked, looking away before looking back into my eyes. I smiled.

"Of course, the Malfoy manor is where Tom is residing is it not?" I asked.

"Yes it is. So meet me in the Slytherin common room Friday after dinner, okay?" I nodded and we both got out of the closet, but not before messing up our clothes as a rouse to make the people standing near the door we were doing the deed. We walked out, holding hands and walking to the Great Hall to eat breakfast before classes.

* * *

After classes Draco and I were called to Dumbledore's office. We walked in and the vampires were there, excluding Rose, Jasper and Emmett. We were motioned to sit down and as we did, I felt a prodding at my mind; some one was trying to get into my head. Too bad my occlulmency is so great that I can protect multiple people just as well as myself, at the same time. I made sure he couldn't read Draco's either.

"So it has come to my attention that Isabella here has used an Unforgiviable on you, Draco, then erased it so that you wouldn't remember. Do you have anything to say to her?" Dumbledore asked. Draco looked at me, he seemed to be trying to tell me something with his eyes before he looked a little mad. But he shouldn't be I had told him-. Oh, now, I see, he was trying to tell me that he was going ot try to fool them.

"What hell, Bella!" I looked regret ful but that wasn't what I was feeling at all.

"Draco, calm down pl-" He cut me off.

"Calm down, calm down. How can I calm down when you used an Unforgivable on me and you didn't even have the guts to tell me or even let me keep my memory of it!" he yelled. I willed tears to come my eyes.

"Draco, please. I was going ot tell you. Later today when I found the right way to tell you, please believe me." I pleaded.

"I don't know," he looked at Dumbledore, " may I be excused?" Dumbledore nodded. I let the fake tears fall as I watched him walk away. I looked at Dumbledore.

"May I leave?" I asked. He nodded and I ran, as if I was trying to catch up to Draco. I slowed to a walked as I got to the Slytherin dungeons. I walked to the entrance and said the password and walked in. I walked into the Common room and looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for detention. I walked to the detention waiting place and waited for the teacher.

* * *

**Hey guys, so how was that. REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks, and check out my one-shots.**

**Lizzie Sixx**


	11. Detetion and Lunch

**Sorry, for the long wait, writer's block is a pain, but I put this together for you. So R&R.**

_I walked to the detention waiting place and waited for the teacher._

* * *

BellaPOV_  
_

I didn't wait long until Professor Flitwick came. He looked surprised.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" he said.

"I'd rather not talk about it, please." I said trying not to ruin my chances of getting brownie points. He still looked suspicious, but didn't say anything to make me think I was on his bad side.

"Okay, well just write a 3 page paper, front and back on what you didn why you did it and what you learned from this lesson. No magic, turn it in at the end in two hours whether your done or not. If your not finished, I'll make you write it for homework the next day all over again." he said and sat down in a chair and a table, three sheets of paper and a quil appeared infront of me.

* * *

I finished it in two hours. I went to bed after and fell asleep. I had that nightmare again. I get scared. I don't to have to kill him. I went to breakfast and saw Draco. I wen to sit next to him but not without greeting Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"Hey Draco." I said with a small smile. He smiled.

"Hey, Bella. I was wondering if you want to skip lunch today and hang out with me."

"Sure." I said. After breakfast I went to my classes. They weren't to interesting. When my class before lunch ended, I walked out and saw Draco standing infront of the classroom.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he held his arm out and I took it. We walked and talked around around school. It was nice to be with someone who didn't judge me from other people's standards. When lunch was over, he walked me to class and went to his own. On the way to my class we saw Harry. I nodded to him which he did unto me but meerly glanced at Draco, to which he sneered at. I didn't worry about it. Thier problem was between them and if they wanted to fix it the could on their own terms.

* * *

The end of the day classes were quite boring. After them I had dinner and then went to detetion, whom Snape was incharge of. I didn't do anything. He was smart not to give me anything to do.

After detention, I went to bed.

_I was standing in a field of wild flowers with Tom in his snake appearance. He looked even paler than normal. He was lying on his back, looking up with a glazed look in his eyes._

_"Bella, my dear. Please come here." He said in a raspy voice, raspier than normal. I ran over to him._

_"Oh, Tom. I'm sorry. I don't want this to happen." I whispered as I hugged him. He looked into my eyes._

_"Do it." he says. I pull out my wand and pointed it at him._

* * *

**So, Bella having that dream a lot. So much I'm getting tired of copying and pasting it. I forget what day it is. If someone tells me, I'll write a one shot in their honor for my laziness, any pairing and category and what they want in it. R&R. At least two reviews. There will be chapter deleted because of my amazing forgetfulness skills.**

**XxLizzie Sixx**


	12. Dull and Manor

**Sorry, I've been super busy with school and its NaNoWriMo this month. I have been procrastinating go ahead and hate me. Also, let's say it's Friday.**

_"Do it." he says. I pull out my wand and pointed it at him._

**BPOV**

* * *

_'I really do hate that dream'_ I thought as I got out of bed. Today felt like it was going to be really dull, well, besides the fact that I'm going to the Malfoy Manor today.

* * *

...And it was. Seeing Draco was the only good thing about today. As soon as my last class ended, I ran to my room and packed up everything I would need, and then I shrunk my trunk and put it on my dresser. I changed out of my uniform and changed into a black dress that went down to my knees, a black cloak and black heels. I grabbed my shrunken trunk and walked to the Slytherin common room, where I found Draco standing in. He was near the fire place.

"Draco!" I called. He turned to face me and smiled. He came over and kissed me on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. He held out his elbow for me to take. We both got some flew powder, threw it into the fire in the fire place and yelled.

"Malfoy Manor!" We both yelled as we stepped into the fire. The rush of flewing was quick. We came out of the fire place as the Malfoy matriarch was coming in. She saw Draco and ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Oh, Draco, how I've missed you! Lucius, come Draco is here," she then noticed me, "and he's brought a girl!" She exclaimed, her tone getting lower by the end.

Lucius came in with his cane, and looked Draco and I up.

"Come, Draco, we have much to discuss." He said. He turned and started walking away. Draco gave me an apologetic look. I waved it off and went to follow his father. I turned to Draco's mother, who was known as Narcissa, and stared.

"Can you tell me where I can find the Dark Lord?" I asked. First, she looked flabbergasted that I would even ask that question. Then she started stuttering and mumbling.

"Narcissa, stop. Tell me where I can find him. Tell me now, before I lose my patience." I demanded, knowing I would look pretty scary because I wasn't trying to intimidate her. I spoke calmly and deadly. She started walking and I followed her. We came to a stopped. She was about to knock when I stopped her.

"Leave, now." I said and quickly walked away. I knocked three times and waited.

"Come." said a raspy voice. I pushed open the door and saw Tom. I closed it behind me.

"Tom, I really hate that look on your face." I said, commenting on the snake look.

"Isabella, oh how I've missed you as much as I have missed Lucius." he said back. I laughed.

"Oh Tom... s-stop. You... you kill me. I know you have missed me more than that."

"I suppose you are right."

"I know I am." I said.

"Now that we are all done with that, what have you come to talk to me about?"

"I've been having a recurring dream. I'm not telling you who is in it, only that I care a great deal for them. That person asks me to kill them and I'm not sure that I can do that, considering the fact that recurring dreams." I explained. He looked toughtful for a few seconds before answering.

"Isabella, is that dream of me asking you to kill me..."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. If you want to see Bella's outfit it's my homepage on my profile. I think I will put this story on a hiatus after the next chapter. I'm losing interest and I need to build it back up again. So after the next chapter. R&R**

**Xx Lizzie Sixx**


End file.
